


take your time

by sarcat



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcat/pseuds/sarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate to break it to you, but we're stuck. The snow keeps piling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your time

It doesn’t matter how many times he presses his foot onto the gas, the wheels keep turning, spinning aimlessly without the friction of the ground to propel them forward. And they are so stuck, it’s almost ridiculous. His hand is still on the clutch, and when he finally decides that it’s really done, really over, he’s pulling on the gear and setting the car into park with a reluctant sigh.

The car dings a few times when he decides to rip his seat belt off, and he’s just not happy about the whole prospect about being stuck in the middle of a storm in god knows where. It’s somewhere up north because he really thought they weren’t going to hit something as bad as this on the way back. It just seemed logical at the time. The roads are so much easier to drive through, and you can just speed right through well over 70 mph without so much of a worry that you’d be pulled over. And he really liked fast, not that breaking 70 mph was his particular speed, but he took what he could get when he had to drive his car. He pushes a hand through his wild red hair before setting his elbows on the steering wheel in frustration.

“Babe, doesn’t look like we’ll be going anywhere anytime soon,” he says needlessly.

A hand settles on one of his tense shoulders, and he feels like he has to look at her. She rubs at a spot between his shoulder and neck, and he’s putty in her hands. It almost helps him forget that the snow is just collecting now, fleck by little fleck of snowy dust covering up any sign of the road ahead.

His mind is too muddled right now to even remember the state they just entered, Montana he thinks. He sighs into her touch, and his hand flips the hazard lights on.

“Could be worse,” she jokes, and he has to agree. It really could be worse. They were kind of trained to handle the _what could possibly go wrong_ scenarios.

He grabs hold of the tie that’s around his neck and loosens the knot with a quick tug of his index finger.

“True. I could have Batman for company. He’s a bit too quiet and broody for my liking. All I have to worry about with you is you hitting m—OW.” And it’s enough for him to shut up.

She’s chuckling about it though, which is good for him, maybe not so much for the sore spot on his arm, but that will eventually pass. He’s gotten used to it. He likes that he’s gotten used to it. He tries shifting into a more comfortable position, but he stops when he notices her cross her legs and bend over.

“No sense keeping these things on. We’ll probably be stuck here a while,” she starts as he suddenly can’t take his eyes off of her toned legs. They’re kind of ridiculous. And they looked especially good in those heels, “You know, unless you want to speed us through this storm. We could potentially be home in an hour.”

She’s fiddling with the buckle on the side of her left foot and a part of him can’t help keeping his thoughts all good and pure. She was saying something—

“It would be one thing if it was just me stuck, but running in these conditions with you is especially risky. I doubt that little black dress of yours comes with extra insulation does it?” he questions while her first shoe comes off and she lets out this relieved groan that makes it really hard to pull off that proper recovery. Artemis liked to be heard. He was really trying hard to pay attention.

“No,” she pauses as she uncrosses her legs, hand reaching down to unbuckle the other shoe, “But I did bring a jacket.”

He gives her an eye roll that he’s learned thanks to her, “Yeah, we’re waiting out the storm.”

The next shoe is off, and she’s sure to let him know with another pleasurable moan. “You sure you’ll be able to wait that long without food?” His eyes wander to her face, and when she finally takes a second to look at him, he gives her a goofy smile that she secretly told him once was her favorite. “What?”

“Nothing,” he starts as honest as possible, “There’s food in the back. You actually think I’d let myself starve? I’ll also say you’re welcome to it.”

“Always so thoughtful, but I’m sure you’re hoping that I decline,” she says while drawing her legs in close to her chest, feet balancing on the edge of the seat.

“Come on, you know me better than that. I’d give you all of it if you asked.” And he’s turning in place, maneuvering his body past the space in the middle of the front seat, heading towards the back.

He notes the questioning look, the perfectly arched eyebrow, and he’s poking his head back from where he just came. It’s just him, red tufts of hair and an inviting grin, “Aren’t you coming?”

She looks slightly startled, but she eases from her perch, hand reaching to turn off the car ignition before following him into the back. There’s a lot more room at least, and when they push the front seats up a bit further it’s not perfect, but it’s cozy enough. She’s found her way into his lap, and he’s found his way into the plastic bag that has enough to last them both till morning.

He finishes one candy bar eagerly, but not bothering to go for anything more. He finds himself falling backward until his head is pressed into the cool window collecting snow. His eyes are just trained on the ceiling now as he feels her shift in place, “You looked amazing tonight by the way.”

Her index finger is prodding his chin, and he responds by lowering his gaze and catching her stormy grey eyes.

“Wally,” she says like a warning.

“What? I’m allowed.” And he is, so when he’s reaching for her face with both of his hands and moving forward to capture her lips with his own, he’s not the least bit sorry.

He can taste the powder on her lips with a careful flick of his tongue, and he knows it’s from the miniature donuts she decided to snack on. She had a thing for them. And he had a thing for the way her dress was riding up the length of her thigh. His hand is there and pressed against the soft exposed skin, and even the smallest movement is making it hike up a little more. She’s the devil, and he’s just dizzy from it all.

She’s the one that stops, and he grunts unexpectedly when she’s leaning into him like that. All she’s doing now is looking down at him with the strap of her dress having long since fallen from the top of her shoulder. She’s beautiful and he hopes she knows that.

“Do you think the snow stopped?” she asks.

He slowly sits up, hands on either side of her waist. “I’m not exactly up for checking that out right now.”

She gives a lazy roll of her eyes before reaching over to tap on the window. A little shakes off from the top and she’s just staring off into what he assumes is nothing because they were driving straight through that, endless roads with no signs of civilization for at least a few more miles then they were at the current moment.

He moves until he’s directly behind her, head resting on her shoulder as he peers through the pocket of space she created. It’s not all that clear, but he can tell one thing. It’s slowing down at least.

“Looks promising,” she says while tossing him a look.

He agrees, and wraps his arms around her securely. “A lot of things look promising.”

“Yeah, except for your driving skills. You sure you don’t just want me to drive us up the rest of the way?” she quips.

He pulls away, his hand taking a liking to the contents of the bag lying on the floor. “What are you talking about? I got us to the wedding in decent time and we didn’t even get lost.”

“You sure about that?” she asks skeptically.

“Okay, just once! But I asked for directions at least,” he says while taking a greedy bite from the apple in his hand. And it seemed like a good idea at the time, so he’s sticking his tongue out at her for good measure.

“Yeah, real mature, Wally. Be careful. Your tongue might get frozen that way, babe.”

It’s almost like they’re seventeen again and still trying to figure this whole crazy thing out, but maybe they have and that’s why this whole incident, the snow, the wheels with no traction and the heat of her against him seems so right.

“So,” he starts after swallowing the last bit of his apple, “How do you propose we pass the time?”

She’s crawling over him, back arched until she’s just barely a whisper against his ear. “How about slow?”

They take their time when it counts.


End file.
